Embodiments of the present invention relate to an array substrate of a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a shift register that is capable of being directly fabricated on an array substrate.
Liquid crystal displays have become the mainstream of flat panel displays and each generally comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate, which are disposed opposite to each other, with a liquid crystal layer being interposed between the two substrates. On the array substrate, a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines intersecting with each other are formed to define a plurality of pixels. Each pixel may comprise a switching element, such as a thin film transistor (TFT), to determine the gray level when the pixel displays. More specifically, the switching element of each pixel is controlled by the corresponding gate line to determine whether or not data signals from the corresponding data line can be supplied to a pixel electrode of the pixel, and the gray level when the pixel displays is determined depending on a voltage applied to the pixel electrode. Gate lines are controlled by a gate driver, and data lines are controlled by a source driver. Conventionally, a gate driver chip is attached to a flexible printed circuit board (Chip on Film), or is directly attached to a glass substrate (Chip on Glass). During displaying, the row-by-row scanning is performed on gate lines to input one frame of image.